


Gold is not the only Sickness

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Durincest, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Horny Thorin, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Love, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin spends a lot of time away from Erebor as he is trying to establish the alliances between the dwarven clans. He has left Fili to rule his house in his absence. However, Fili's mind is distracted by an ever increasing sickness of the heart which is pushing him into dangerous territory as he starts to lay his hands on what is Thorin's greatest treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold is not the only Sickness

The halls of Erebor seem strangely quiet now that the festivities have come to an end and all guests have returned to their homes.  Life has returned to normal for most, carrying on with daily chores and jobs. The heirs of Durin are starting to settle into their new arrangements and duties. As royal Consort Kili has more responsibilities at Court now and has to divide himself between those and his duties as Archery Leader. Thorin has to give his full attention to his responsibilities as King of the Dwarrow and has given Fili authority to rule Erebor in his absence under strict supervision by Balin.

Thorin is absent a lot in the months that follow their wedding, traveling to the Clans, in particular the Ironfists at Ered Engrin with whom relations have remained strained over their old conflicts at Mount Gundabad, despite their acceptance of Thorin as their Overlord. And although officially Kili now lives in the King’s quarters, they have agreed that during his absence Kili can stay in his old chambers with his brother if he wants. They both hope that it might do Fili, who appears to have sunk into an unexplained depression, some good to have some familiar company.

To Fili, however, it feels as if Thorin and Kili are in league to torture him. Having his brother back in his bed is like finding a vein of gold that one is not allowed to mine. A forbidden treasure that will earn him the wrath of the Mountain King if he so much as tries to take the smallest of jewels.

Every evening he watches his brother undress and slip under the sheets with him, feeling his warmth so close next to him, hearing his soft breathing as he drifts off to sleep. And Fili curses his body for its betrayal as he fights to replace his lustful thoughts with whatever boring or horrible subject he can think of. More than once his desires get the better of him and he resorts to palming himself to a breathless release as he lies next to Kili’s sleeping body.

During most of the day Fili is too preoccupied with the minor quarrels of dwarves for his mind to wander. But as soon as the guards close the door to the room where he is taking audience, sending any remaining dwarves back to their quarters whilst telling them to come back tomorrow, his thoughts start to drift in one of two directions. Most of the time it is to the memory of being speared by Kili in the royal library. But at other times it wanders off to an earlier memory, of Kili being hit by a poisoned arrow as they tried to make their escape from Thranduil’s prison. Of Thorin ordering his severely wounded nephew to get up and keep moving, seemingly oblivious to the graveness of the wound. Of Thorin leaving his so called One behind as he lay crippled from the poison that was flowing through his body in favour of his beloved gold.  It mattered not that no one had ever told Thorin how serious Kili’s injury had been. He should have known, as Fili had known. Fili had stayed at his brother’s side as the fever gripped him and made him delirious. He was there when his brother lay dying as they were attacked by the orcs, believing that he would lose him from this world at any moment. And he’s sure they would have had it not been for the elfmaiden who had taken a shine to his brother and who was able to draw the poison from his wound. And where had Thorin been during all of this? Pursuing his own material interests. And yet now he laid claim to Kili as his One.

Fili’s mind is too clouded by his own obsessive desires to remember what he once saw clearly. That Kili and Thorin had always belonged together. That they complete each other and have both chosen each other freely. That Thorin’s choices may have been questionable but that it is not for Fili, who has never had to shoulder the personal responsibility for an entire nation, to place judgement. And that the King and his Consort love each other more than any gold in the world. But Fili’s mind is starting to warp that picture into one that makes Kili a victim of their powerful uncle, dragged into a love affair in which he’d had no choice. And Fili wants to rescue him, to take him back into his arms and for Kili to whisper to him that he’s been a fool and that he will be with Fili now until the end of days. And as the sickness of his heart takes over his mind, he slides down the last bit of the slope into imminent disaster.

***

"Thorin?” Kili blinks hard as he is awoken from his sleep. For a moment he is confused as to where he is or what has awoken him. But almost immediately his mind sharpens as he feels a hand stroking the inside of his leg. His head snaps to the right as he realises that these are not Thorin’s chambers and this is not Thorin’s hand. “Fili?!”

Fili places a finger against Kili’s lips, quickly replaced by his own lips as he draws a long kiss from his brother. Kili stares at him with huge eyes and gasps as he is released. “Fili, what are you doing?”

“Kissing you, my brother,” Fili replies hoarsely and he places another heated kiss on Kili’s lips, as his hand runs up his thigh.

Kili pushes him away gently but firmly and shakes his head. “Fili, no. I’m his Consort now.”

Fili frowns at him, before his eyes return to that haunted lustful look again as he presses his mouth hard against Kili neck. “Did you promise him there would be no others, brother?” he groans through the bites he’s leaving on Kili’s neck.

Kili has gone still as he contemplates the question. Actually, no they have not. He assumes Thorin has no others… Has he? He is away a lot at the moment. Would he seek pleasures from others whilst his bed is cold? The thought makes Kili feel sick in the stomach and he makes a mental note to discuss the matter with Thorin as soon as he returns to Erebor. He needs to know where they stand on this.

Meanwhile Fili is continuing to lick and bite Kili’s neck, now sucking his mark into the soft skin. Kili closes his eyes, trying to work out what is right and what is wrong. The feeling of Fili’s tongue running along his collarbone is nice, very nice. But it should be Thorin’s tongue, Thorin’s hand on his thigh…

He pulls the sheets off him and rolls out of bed, leaving Fili scowling at him.

“You are mistaken if you think he will show the same loyalty as you,” Fili hisses angrily. It’s a lie. In fact Fili is quite sure that Thorin will do exactly that. He’s seen the deep love in his uncle’s eyes for his Consort. One that says that there is no other for him in this world. But this is becoming a battle in Fili’s distorted mind now and one in which there is no honour, just heartache and desire.

Kili blinks at him with a look Fili cannot place and then he leaves the room without saying another word.

***

Kili feels sick. Sick and confused. And the two dwarves he would normally seek out for comfort are out of reach. Fili is acting weird and seems intent on painting Thorin in a bad light and putting inappropriate thoughts in Kili’s mind. Whereas Thorin is somewhere on the road between the Red Mountains and Erebor and it will be at least another five days before he returns. On the road with Dwalin, his personal guard… his old lover…

No, he wouldn’t. Kili shakes the thought from his mind as he barks an order at one of his archers. But he’s struggling to stay focused on his men’s training today, his thoughts floating somewhere between Fili’s hand on his thigh and the imagined picture of Thorin being taken hard by Dwalin on their little roadtrip.

Kili avoids his brother the rest of the day, feeling both hurt by the parting comment but also a little wary of what would happen when he sees him. It’s not like he has no desires for his brother. He too remembers their joining in the library, many months ago now, with a heat in his loins. It had been very different from the sex he has with Thorin. Even when Thorin is receiving during their lovemaking, he is still his elder and his King and clearly the dominant partner in their relationship. With Fili it had felt more equal, their bodies young and so naturally suited to each other. It had been exploration by the both of them that had felt so exciting. Kili’s mind has never once wandered as he’d made love with his One; he is totally dedicated and loyal to the love of his life. But he would be lying to himself if the thought of brother’s naked body under him hadn’t crossed his mind on the odd occasion when Thorin hadn’t been around.

The first time their paths cross again is when they join the others for dinner. They take their place next to each other at the table, but there is an unusual tension between them that has never been there before. No one else seems to notice as the brothers chat away merrily. Except perhaps Balin who has known the brothers all their lives, since they were babes, and who sees that the smiles do not extend to the sets of blue and brown eyes. But he says nothing as it is not his place to enquire about the private disputes between the princes.

Kili is unsure which room to retire to after dinner. Something deep down tells him to run to the safety of Thorin’s chambers. But when they are in the long hall that ultimately connects their rooms and he makes attempt to do just that, Fili grabs his arm. “I’m really sorry, Kee.”

Kili looks into his brother’s eyes and he is relieved to see that the haunted look that has cast a shadow over his brother’s features for months now has lifted. His unsure smile looks genuine and his blue eyes – so similar to Thorin’s – seem to have a sparkle in them again.

“I have wronged you. I should not have been so forward or spoken ill of your One. Please don’t leave me tonight. I just miss you so.”

Kili sighs and then wraps his arms around his brother’s waist, burying his head in his hair. Kili is slightly taller than his brother, and Fili rests his head against his shoulder. It’s a long overdue embrace to clear the air between them.

That night they sleep in each other’s embrace, seeking the old comfort of brotherly love.

And for the remainder of Thorin’s absence there is no more trouble between them, both relishing just living together like siblings as in the good old days before their relationship became this complicated.

***

Kili has spent so many weeks acting in the appropriate manner of Royal Consort, that when Thorin and his company arrive back at Erebor, he bows to his King. Thorin laughs and sweeps him off his feet as he places a hungry kiss on his lips. “Since when do you bow to me, my love?” He orders Dwalin to sort out the men with something decent to eat before he drags Kili to his chambers, not caring that it is pretty clear to his guards what they’ll be up to.

It has been the longest they have been apart from each other and Thorin is hungry to lay claim to his Consort. They almost rip the clothes of each other as their tongues fight for dominance. They don’t even bother to move into the bedchamber as Thorin drags Kili onto his lap in his large arm chair, burying his one hand in his lover’s hair as the other grabs his backside, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. His hand then starts to rub his arousal against Kili’s buttocks as they both pant heavily in their lust for each other.

Kili burries his face deep in Thorin’s hair, kissing his neck and jaw as his fingers twist around the braided beard. Thorin smells like the old days when they had been on their quest to reclaim Erebor. A mixture of sweat, dirt, ponies, metal and his own heavy masculine scent. The familiarity is intoxicating.

Kili presses himself up on his knees, slapping Thorin’s hand away from his cock as he takes over the grip. “Oil,” Thorin breathes heavily, but Kili needs to feel him inside him right now and in a not particularly royal manner spits in his hand which he returns to Thorin’s hardness, lubricating him roughly before he pushes himself down. Thorin throws back his head and grunts as the tightness and heat grip him. Kili is not going to take it easy, even though the lack of preparation is stretching him painfully. It’s been far too long and he wants Thorin’s seed in him. He pounds his hips down onto Thorin’s length at a frightening pace, drawing deep groans from his throat. Thorin grabs at Kili’s own needy cock and starts to rub his hand up and down, smearing the clear liquid over the erection.

They manage to make it last a little longer despite their desperate desire and Thorin is adamant he isn’t going to spoil until he has satisfied his Consort. He glances up at the flushed cheeks of his prince, indicating he’s close now. “Mmm Kili, you look so beautiful when you’re about to come,” he whispers hoarsely. It sends Kili tumbling over the edge almost immediately, collapsing onto him, biting down hard onto his neck and shoulder as his hot seed spills into Thorin’s hand. It is all Thorin needs to buck up his own hips in a final push to reach his climax, feeling the throbbing of his heart in the tip of his member as his own semen flows into his beloved.

“I have missed you so much,” Thorin whispers and he pulls Kili closer to him as he starts to slip out, placing a sticky hand on Kili’s thigh. “I don’t ever want to be away from you again.”

They clean themselves up best they can before they join the others in the Great Hall. Dwalin smirks at the remnants of a heated blush on their faces, but the rest of the company are wise not to make such a gesture, doing their best to ignore the obvious. No one more so than Fili.

***

Kili doesn’t raise the subject of their commitment thereafter. Now that Thorin is back with him, looking after his every need it feels disrespectful to even raise the matter, as if it would question Thorin’s loyalty just to mention it. And so they quickly resettle into their ways as Kili moves back into the King’s chambers.

And so does return the green beast that is hunting Fili’s very soul. 


End file.
